Sun Shine Smile
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE] Takes place during book 2. Colin’s first smile to Tory is like the perfect day. Of course it was a perfect day when it was the only thing that made him want to be alive, just to see it again. [ToryColin]


X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: The Sun Shine Smile

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: ToryColin

**Warnings**: yaoi, kinda spoilers for book two if you haven't read it…

**Summary**: Takes place during book 2. Colin's first smile to Tory is like the perfect day. Of course it was a perfect day when it was the only thing that made him want to be alive, just to see it again. ToryColin

**Disclaimer**: Yeah… do I look like Jen Lee Quick?? Yes…. I guess not, oh well… don't own, don't sue me… JUST REVIEW!!

**Notes**: Mentioned spoilers for book 2 if anyone hasn't picked it up yet.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Remind me never to create an experiment again, it backfires, look what happened to me. –Tysonkaiexperiment

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"One second." Came Collin's smooth yet deep voice as he talked to Dr. Dustin Garrets, who had been patiently waiting in the car. Collin turned over, his navy hair falling into his eyes as he waved goodbye to Tory with a smile before he got into the car and Dr. Garrets made a quick exit.

'_2:43 PM he smiled and waved to me._' Tory began to flush as he walked off the sidewalk and into the station where he got quickly on the subway. '_Should I write that down? … It's kind of embarrassing…_'

'_Of course you should!_' Tory's subconscious screamed out, almost smacking the redhead upside the head, '_Seriously, this is some of the biggest emotion he's ever shown to you! It might end up getting you closer to him to learn about the Gaia project!!_'

'_Or maybe he just has a crush on you?_' came the other half of his subconscious, '_And you would have one on him too?_'

Tory glared, as if he could stare at his subconscious out in the real life. He had a crush on Collin?? That SO wasn't happening.

All Tory wanted to know was about the Gaia project!

And about why Collin was so distant!

And about why he hair looked so soft!

And about why his dark eyes made Tory go red and his stomach flutter!

Oh, crap.

The main he was sitting next to looked over from his paper, "Are you thinking about someone you like?"

Tory jumped at the sudden voice, "W-what?? What makes you even say that?"

The man chuckled, "Because your face is red, that happens when you think about the one you love."

Tory glared at the man, "I don't think about Collin like that!!"

The man blinked, "Ah, a forbidden love."

Tory's face was as red as his hair, "I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!"

The man beside him squeaked and clutched his paper to his chest hoping it would offer protection. The slightly overweight man quickly pulled together his stuff and ran to another car.

It was then Tory realized he'd stood up, scream, and now the whole subway care was watching him.

He sat back down, thanking god his stop was next and was off the car before anyone could say a thing.

A black cat in the corner sat there, watching the redhead's every move. It's yellow eyes narrowed and it curled up in a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Paul watched with mirth in the doorway as Tory glanced at a scrunched up paper on the table.

Tory had placed the phone down next to him and had been staring at the number for some time.

"I hate telephones." Tory muttered to himself, shaking off his nervousness, "Let's get this over with."

Paul nearly broke into laughter as Tory started to call but turned the phone off and almost threw it onto the table.

Tory began to glare at the phone as if it'd done him wrong.

Paul figured it had.

He took a few steps back and procceded to run the corner as if he'd just arrived, "Hey, Tory! Do you know if your mom has any spare girly stuff she doesn't want?"

Tory didn't turn, but the small, crumpled paper did seem to disappear into Tory's sleeve.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"If he didn't know before, he'll definitely know I live across the street now, though." Tory began to dial.

_718-111-0231_

"_Hello?_"

Tory froze.

The dial tone buzzed loudly in his ear as he pressed the end button, he shook his hands, the phone rattling.

'_Why'd I just hang up? I forgot my plan…_' the phone met the thumping in his chest. His face felt warm and he sucked in a deep breath.

He would call again.

He would get it right.

They'd meet again.

Collin's smile flashed through his head.

Tory's cheeks turned darker, he would get it right.

Just to see that smile.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, I didn't know how this would turn out… but just REVIEW, please?? My first Off Beat fanfic!


End file.
